


Strawberry Kisses

by paraselene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentines Special, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraselene/pseuds/paraselene
Summary: Seungcheol asks Jeonghan out to lunch.(Based on Pepper Lunch's Valentines Day Promo where couples who kiss upon purchase get a free strawberry roll cake.)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lex (@knnovernon) for sharing to me the idea.
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY AND HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CARATS <3

February 13

Today, Choi Seungcheol mustered up his courage to ask Yoon Jeonghan out to lunch so that he could ask him out on a date tomorrow. Not that having lunch together hasn’t become a frequent thing between the two of them lately.

Jeonghan had just entered the company a couple of months ago and the moment Seungcheol laid eyes on him at the pantry, he couldn’t stop the urge to ask if the seat in front of the pretty man was taken and if it was okay for him to sit there.

“God, he’s so pretty,” was Seungcheol’s only thought when he finally had a look up close at the man. Fair skin, lean cheeks, long lashes, charming eyes, and heaven-sent smile—Jeonghan looked like an angel.

Good thing his personality was as well and he didn’t find Choi Seungcheol annoying, even welcoming the sudden company of a man from another department. They easily became friends after and having lunch became their way of hanging out and getting to know each other.

It was surprisingly only after a few lunches together that Seungcheol had a realization. If thinking about wanting to hold Jeonghan’s hand and maybe kiss him on the lips wasn’t enough of an indication that he liked Yoon, then maybe wanting to take him out on late night walks under the stars and perhaps cling to each other in the cold night breeze was enough to say that he was whipped.

Seungcheol’s hands shake as he tried to type a text to Jeonghan. “What are you doing, Choi Seungcheol. Act natural. You’re just going to invite him to lunch. Like you always do. You got this,” Seungcheol mumbled to himself as he kept on typing some words then erasing them when he felt unsatisfied with his composition. He then typed new words and erased them again. It was a repetitive cycle that lasted for a good 15 minutes until he got frustrated and just copied a previous text, added a bunch of emojis (that had hearts), and pressed sent with closed eyes.

  
_Wait, what?_

  
It was only when the message was successfully sent that Seungcheol realized he added too many emojis that made him seem too flippant. He started to panic in his seat, his seatmates staring at him judgingly, until he was brought out of it after seeing a notification of a reply on his phone.

: Sure.

The reply said. Then came another text.

: Say…you wanna have lunch out today instead?

Seungcheol fought the urge to stand up and raise his fist in joy. He sent a reply as fast as he could saying he’d love to have lunch out with Jeonghan. A smile decorated Seungcheol’s face, his gums showing from the wide grin.

* * *

“So where do you wanna eat?” Seungcheol asked as they walked to the mall near their office.

“I kinda want bibimbap today,” Jeonghan answered.

When they get to the restaurant they always frequent, the line was short but it was sure full of couples. Seungcheol laughed awkwardly, feeling nervous as see saw those couples with arms and hands linked together. He asked if Jeonghan wanted to try some place else.

“It’s fine. The line isn’t too long.” Seungcheol tried to hold back the sigh that wanted to come out and smiled at Jeonghan instead, “Okay.”

When it was finally their turn to order, the cashier raised at brow and smirked. The teasing expression on the cashier’s face was fleeting but the two didn’t fail to catch it.

“We have a promo only for today and tomorrow for all the couples dining here. Would you like to try it?” The cashier offered, insistent if you listen closely to his tone. He showed the poster of the promo and it said that every couple who kiss upon purchase would get a free slice of strawberry roll cake.

“…strawberry roll cake,” Jeonghan muttered under his breathe. Seungcheol heard Jeonghan but he brushed off the idea of kissing the other. Even if Jeonghan LOVED all kinds of food with strawberry in it, he wouldn’t go that far, would he?

They weren’t even a couple. The cashier just misunderstood everything. Okay, maybe not everything since Seungcheol does like Jeonghan, but nevertheless it’s a misunderstanding!

“I think you’ve got it wrong, Miss,” just as Seungcheol was about to explain that he and Jeonghan weren’t a couple, he felt two hands cup his cheeks and a pair of soft lips kiss his. Seungcheol felt too shocked from that his mind couldn’t process what was happening and just stood there frozen.

A few seconds later, the pair of lips kissing his pulled away and a soft sigh was heard from them. Seungcheol stayed dumfounded while Jeonghan turned to the cashier, eyes beaming as he asked, “Was that okay?” The cashier nodded enthusiastically and proceeded to ask what their orders were.

Jeonghan took care of their order because Seungcheol was still out if it. When the cashier said they’ll have it served in 10 minutes, Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol’s hand and led him to an empty table. It was complete silence between the two of them until the food was served.

“Let’s eat?” When the man across him didn’t answer, Jeonghan just sighed and rolled his eyes, going on to eat without waiting for Seungcheol anymore.  
“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol firmly called. Jeonghan looked at him in the eye in response.

“What was that ki—” before Seungcheol could finish his sentence he was yanked by his collar and pulled into another kiss by Jeonghan. This time Seungcheol savored the kiss, feeling the way his angel’s lips fit into his. Choi held the arm that grabbed his collar and kissed back. Only when they heard the murmuring voices around them did they stop and sat back into their seats.

“I may love strawberry, and free food is always welcomed, but I wouldn’t kiss anyone just for free food,” Jeonghan said as if had read the thoughts running around Seungcheol’s mind.

“T-then…?” Jeonghan looked away, red ears failing to hide his emotions. Seungcheol took a deep breath.

“Will you be my Valentines date, Yoon Jeonghan?” Jeonghan looked back at Seungcheol, cheeks tinted faintly in pink. He nodded once as a yes and the smile on Seungcheol’s face spread from ear to ear.

They both happily, but also shyly eat lunch together, trying to hide the excitement they both feel for tomorrow.

* * *

February 14

“Thank you for today, Seungcheol. I enjoyed it,” Jeonghan said as he looked fondly at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol had prepared a dinner reservation at the restaurant Jeonghan had been talking about since weeks ago. Then he had a bouquet of purple roses and a bunny key ring as gifts. Before taking Jeonghan home, he took him to the nearby park for a short walk. The starts were lovely tonight. It was just Seungcheol’s luck that the weather forecast said the sky was going to be clear this evening. They walked hand-in-hand as they talked about random things: their work, their pets, short stories about their friends, the dinner they just had, and the starry sky above them.

Jeonghan wasn’t sure if Seungcheol had noticed how he had clung as near as he could to the other’s body. He had to suppress a giggle from sounding out or else Seungcheol would find out and he’d be too shy to continue the conversation they were having because Jeonghan liked Seungcheol, too, and he felt ecstatic to be asked out on a date.

Jeonghan was about to get out of the car when Seungcheol takes his hand and entwines their fingers, “Jeonghan, before you go, I need to tell you something.”

Jeonghan’s heart started to pound loudly from the anticipation and nervousness of hearing what Seungcheol had to say. Seungcheol was the same, so he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Can I court you?” Seungcheol said in a practiced beat. The hand holding Jeonghan’s tightened its grip as he awaited for an answer.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Jeonghan answered without hesitation and the tension slowly dissipated from both their bodies. Seungcheol kissed the back of Jeonghan’s hand before closing in on the other’s lips. It was a short yet sweet kiss that ended in them giggling.

“I wonder if I can get another strawberry roll cake?” Jeonghan teasingly mused and Seungcheol’s heart kept on flipping that night.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm the cashier jkjk
> 
> Love to see what y'all think about this oneshot. BUT I CAN'T BELIEVE IT REACHED MORE THAN 1K WORDS AHFOASIJSGAGAS I HATE MYSELF
> 
> I will try to update my ongoing fics soon. Please don't hate me huhu
> 
> Love y'all and see you (soon hopefully)
> 
> Again, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARATS
> 
> PS. This has not been edited and proofread


End file.
